


The Only Thing That Matters

by Fearlesskiki



Series: Leo & Ney [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: FIFA Ballon d'Or, I have receipts, M/M, Neymar being cheeky again, Neymessi is real, Only Cristiano Ronaldo cares about that stupid award
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that matter in the Ballon D'or 2015</p><p>10. Leona Lewis gives an outstanding performance<br/>9. Antonella Roccuzzo outshines Leona in her dress<br/>8. Cristiano Ronaldo's favourite moment of the night is probably shaking hands with Antonella<br/>7. Lionel Messi signs a Bayern Munich jersey<br/>6. Lionel wears an ordinary black suit<br/>5. Paul Pogba is the one that wears the flashy outfit instead<br/>4. Paul brought his mom as his plus one<br/>3. Neymar and his hat<br/>2. Kaká's reaction when he announces the winner<br/>1. NEYMESSI IS REAL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually came from the memes from Twitter and Tumblr so not all the ideas are original. But I hope you all still enjoy it :D

 

"Leo, how is the Ballon d'Or like? Is it like the Oscars? Or like the Grammy awards? What do you think about the suit I showed you the other day? Do you think it is appropriate for the event? Do I need to prepare some speech? Gosh, I am so nervous." Neymar bombards Leo with a bunch of questions while they are sitting on the plane to Zurich. Both of them are the finalist for this year's Ballon d'Or alongside with Leo's long time rival Cristiano Ronaldo. Neymar speaks so fast that Leo does not even have any chance to answer them. Leo wonders why Neymar does not seem to need breathing while talking non-stop for hours. He tries to answer his beau's questions patiently and calmly, hopefully Neymar could understand it. To be honest, Leo does not think the Ballon d'Or is as prestigious as everyone said. For him, it is just like some of the social events he attended. Probably it is because he has attended the event for years. Maybe it is something special for a first timer like Neymar. 

 

"I hope you win this year," Leo says with a grin.

 

Neymar smiles to him. The Brazilian knows that he has no shot of winning. The award will either go to Leo or Cristiano. It has been the norm for the past 7 years and it will probably continue its trend for a couple of years. Neymar is just going to experience this red carpet event like a Hollywood movie star and have some fun.

 

"I have a feeling that you will get your 5th one," Neymar replies with a grin. He has a strong feeling that Leo will be the winner this year after the team won not only a treble but five trophies (La Liga, Copa del Rey, Champions League, UEFA Super Cup and the FIFA Club World Cup). Despite the injury, there is no doubt that Leo has played a magnificent season with the team and if the winner turns out to be Cristiano he probably would pull a Kayne West on the stage. But he trusts the voters will vote fairly. They are professionals anyway.  

 

 

As soon as Leo and Neymar reach the airport alongside with Antonella and their Barcelona teammates Dani and Andrés, Leo helps Antonella with her baggage while Neymar turns on his phone. There are a couple of encouraging messages from his mom cheering him for the award. Neymar's mom has no clue what Ballon d'Or is about. In fact she does not even know much about football despite his son is a football player. But one thing for certain is that she is Neymar's biggest fan and Neymar enjoys having his mom supporting him. He rings his mom to inform her his safety. "Ma, I just reach Zurich. No, not Hollywood. The Ballon d'Or is in Zurich, Switzerland. No, the award is tonight. I think they have it on tv. If not, you could watch it on youtube..."

 

Leo and the others overheard Neymar's phone conversation and could not help to laugh out loud. The football players are soon greeted with some ushers from the event organiser. They are all very nice and polite youngsters. Leo could see a few teenage girls gazing at Neymar like a shining star. Neymar has always been the center of the attention, and the Brazilian seems to love it. He even crack a few jokes to the girls and sign autographs for them.

 

The footballers are ushered to the hotel where they can settle down from the flight. Neymar's room is just beside Leo and Antonella, which he specifically requested from the organiser. He part ways with his teammates to his room and chill. He feels like he just rested for 2 minutes and there are already staffs informing him to get ready for the press conference. The Brazilian quickly change his clothes and get ready for the press conference. When he walks out the corridor, he sees Leo coming out from the other room with a fancy Adidas T-shirt. Neymar could not help to fall in love with this Leo. It seems like Leo's fashion sense has improved after all. He smiles at his lover and compliments the outfit. Together they walk to the lobby to meet up with the staffs. But they still have to wait for Cristiano before they depart. Ten minutes passed by and Cristiano is still nowhere to be found.

 

"Is he always that late?" Neymar asks.

 

"Yeah," Leo replies. "Probably fixing his hair."

 

"That or he is making out with the mirror," Neymar whispers to him. Both guyscould not help to giggle with each other at the hotel lobby while the staffs start to freak out with the remaining time. They have a limited time for the press conference and Cristiano does not seem to cooperate. One of the staffs rushes to the elevator to fetch Cristiano. As soon as the elevator opens and Cristiano comes out. The staffs are relieved to see Cristiano. But Cristiano himself looks a bit cranky, he does not seem to look forward for this press conference.

 

During the press conference, Leo and Neymar secretly flirt with each other and blush throughout the session. They keep showering each other with compliments. It sounds like normal compliments to the outside world but both of them know those words are more than what it seems. Especially Neymar, who is not afraid to declare his love to Leo. He says, “I work with Leo every day, so I admire him not only on the pitch but also off the pitch. I have fallen in love with him, he’s an idol and an example.” 

 

 

Leo could not hide himself from blushing throughout the session. He is asked whether Neymar will become his successor in Barcelona and he could not help to his praise for his lover too. “Neymar as my successor? No, he’s his own man. He has everything to become whatever he wants to be. He’s a great player and a great human being.”

 

Cristiano on the other side is grumpy since morning. He feels awkward sitting beside the couple and wants this whole thing to end as soon as possible. He could feel the lovebirds are flirting with each other and he feels like vomiting throughout the session. And on top of it, he does not enjoy most of the questions that are aimed to him, especially on the FIFA corruption question, which makes him feels awkward. _I'm just a footballer. I play football for crying out loud. Don't ask me social, politic or economic issues. Just stick to football questions, people!_

 

 

(Cristiano earlier that day)

 

After the long lengthy press conference, the players return to their respective hotel rooms to get ready for the award show. When Leo walks into his room with Neymar tagging along, he could see Antonella walking by and smiles at them. She has already started preparing herself for the event. Leo walks into the bedroom to retrieve his coat. When he opens the garment bag, he is mortified to see a black coat in it. Antonella hears his scream from the bedroom so she quickly sprints from the living area to the bedroom, almost tripping herself in the process. Leo is holding a black suit, staring at it with a frown.

 

Antonella asks, "What happened?" 

 

"Antonella! What happened to my blue suit?! How come it became a black suit?" Leo exclaims. He remembered clearly that he packed a shiny blue suit that he bought two weeks ago specifically for this event. But now it is just an ordinary black suit instead. _No. This isn't happening. It's just a dream._

 

"I don't know. It was the right suit when I picked it at the laundry. You checked it too!" Antonella says. She remembers that she handed the blue suit to Leo right after she got it from the laundry service. She even checked for damages and everything were fine. She showed Leo the suit too. Leo was the one that packed the suit himself and even took a peek before flying so it could not be wrong. Both Leo and Antonella search all the luggage they have in the room but the blue suit is nowhere to be found. Antonella feels sad for Leo because she knows he wanted to wear that suit today. But it is too late to get a new one and Leo has to settle for this one. Antonella strokes Leo's back to console him, encouraging him to wear the black suit. She gives a side eye to Neymar, who is still in casual clothes. Neymar is crossing his arms and leaning his back against the wall, looking very calm throughout the whole incident. It raises Antonella's suspicion. When Leo goes to another room to change his clothes, she narrows her eyes and put both hands on her waist. 

 

"You did it, right?" she questions.

 

Neymar did not answer Antonella but gives a lopsided smile to her instead. Antonella rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Sometimes she wonders how she could handle all the kids, Thiago, Mateo and these two big kids at the same time. It is a good thing that Thiago and Mateo are with the nanny right now. It gives her a little breather from her daily routine. But the two big kids that are with her, Neymar in particular still gives him a lot of troubles. Antonella is not pleased with Neymar's actions but now she has to let it slide as she has far more important things to do than lecturing the young Brazilian. On the other end, it is also good for Leo that his clothes are not the talking point this time as his talent should be the shining point. She heads back to the bathroom and continues to do her makeup and hair.

 

Neymar grins before going back to his room. He had to change Leo's suit because he knew the blue suit would be a laughing stock to the world. He wonders why Leo never picked up any fashion tips from Antonella despite them knowing each other since their childhood.

 

After an hour and half of preparation Antonella is ready to go. She glances to her phone and realises that they are already late. She turns to the guys, stares at them while stomping her foot. She could not believe the guys have not done with their grooming. Neymar is still having his own sweet time adjusting Leo's collar, not even bother with the time. Antonella once again clears her throat to interrupt. "Boys, are you done yet? I can't believe I'm the one that is waiting."

 

Leo stares at Neymar while having his bow adjusted by his beau. The Argentine never understands his beau's fashion sense. Neymar has one side of his eyebrow shaved, splitting it in the middle. He is wearing a black hat with a suit. It reminds Leo of Charlie Chaplin, and Leo is not sure whether it is a good thing or not. And with Neymar's silly antics it fits the character even more. Neymar glances at his lover's eyes and flashes a soft smile. He turns to Antonella and says, "We're ready."

 

 

Together the three of them walk to the hotel main entrance for their limousine. The drivers and usher are already at the enterance greeting them. The organisers have prepared a limousine for Leo and Antonella while Neymar will have his own. Neymar glances to his beau and sighs. He actually wanted to sit in the same car with Leo. He even talked to the organisers but they brush him off by saying separate cars are comfier and it looks good on the screen. Neymar is disappointed with the arrangement but he had to accept it. He is also disappointed by the sitting arrangement in the gala too. He does not even get to sit beside Leo. His beau is going to sit next to Antonella and Cristiano. He gets it with Antonella as she is Leo's spouse in the eyes of the public. In reality, she just shares the same babies with Leo. It is an agreement they made as both Leo and Antonella wanted babies. But because they had known each other for so long, the two are more like siblings than a couple. What Neymar does not fancy is Cristiano will be sitting the other side. Cristiano and Leo are not best buddies in real life. They are rivals that have been competing for years. Neymar thinks he should be the one sitting beside Leo instead of Cristiano. But the media just loves drama and like to put rivals against each other to wait for a fight. But of course in reality, there will not be a fight because both of them are civil grown ups. Leo is not crazy enough to pull something like that and Cristiano is not stupid enough to tarnish his own reputation either. His image means the world to him.

 

The red carpet event has started and football fans are already standing at the side waiting for their favourite idols in hopes of getting an autograph or a photo taken with them. One by one, the stars starts to make their way into the red carpet. Thiago Silva, Marcelo, Sergio Ramos, Dani Alves, Andrés Iniesta, Paul Pogba, Carli Lloyd, Célia Šašić, Aya Miyama and Kaká make their way to the red carpet. They sign autographs and take selfies along the red carpet with the fans. When Paul arrives the event with his mom, all eyes are on his gold and black suit. His mom wears a black dress with white and black laces to pair with her son's gold flower patterns. It was Mrs Pogba's idea to dress as flashy as they could in hopes of getting some spotlight. She says,  _If you can't beat them in football, beat them in something else._ After signing some autographs, Paul walks to the backdrop where his mom is standing. They pose for the photographers with smiles plaster on their faces. Mrs Pogba says to her son, "Step aside, Messi and Ronaldo. The Pogbas are taking the center stage!" 

 

 

British singer Leona Lewis arrives the red carpet a little bit later with a glittering silver plunging neckline dress. She is delighted to stop for posing pictures and sign autographs for the fans along the way. The British songstress became the show stopper for the red carpet until Leo arrives with Antonella with a dazzling silver low cut neckline dress with a central thigh high split. People from home start to make polls of best dress competition between Antonella and Leona in social media. Antonella wins by a big margin of 73% in the polls.

 

Antonella smiles to the crowd as she walks along the red carpet. Leo takes a pen and starts to sign whatever that is handed to him. When he signs a Bayern Munich jersey, one of the football fans takes a snapshot from the computer and start spreading it on social media with the caption "Lionel Messi signs to Bayern Munich". It became the hottest topic in Twitter, it even broke the internet. Barcelona fans start to go berserk over the fact that their favourite player might leave the team to another team while Bayern Munich fans become critical of the transfer new. The rumour even outruns the previous Manchester City rumour.

  

(Leona arriving the red carpet)

 

(The rumour of Lionel Messi transfer case)

 

(Antonella won the battle of divas)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Leo on the other hand has no idea what happened in the social media world. He is just busy signing autographs for the fans. People are calling him from all directions to grab his attention, making him confused. Despite the chaos, he is enjoying the moment. Neymar comes out a little bit later from another limousine in a cool and collected form. He also receives tons of love from the crowd when he signs autographs for them. Cristiano arrives behind him and receives mixed reactions from the crowd. He tries to put on a smile while signing the autographs. One of the fans tries to pull him into the crowd, making the Real Madrid star anxious.

 

After posing for the press, the football stars settle down themselves in the gala. Cristiano gives a wink to Antonella and stretches his hand out for a handshake. The Real Madrid star introduces himself to the beautiful lady. Antonella just gives him a polite smile as a response. Neymar, on the other hand, glares at Cristiano. Antonella is like a sister to him and he will protect her at all cost. He has a fishy feeling about Cristiano's intention towards Antonella. Neymar does not trust the Real Madrid forward at all. Leo, however, finds it funny that Cristiano tries to hit on Antonella. He knows that Antonella would not want to date Cristiano. She is smart enough to know that Cristiano is a playboy and he would never treat her well. Leo even give back a snark revenge by asking his rival about the latter's ex-girlfriend. Cristiano became speechless when Leo asks the question. Leo secretly giggles on his own mischief. 

  

 

(Where's your girlfriend?)

 

The real event turns out to be a bit boring from what Neymar has expected. There are a lot of talking and not much action on the stage. But good thing is that they do not need glue themselves on the seats for the whole event like the other guest. Neymar is finally alive when he and the other two nominees are called out for an introduction and short interview. He is glad that he gets to strech his muscles a bit. If it is not for that he probably falls asleep in the middle of the show. That woould not look good on the television. When Leona takes the stage with a silver embellished bandeau top and a black suit, belting 'Fire Under My Feet', Neymar feels alive again. He starts to move his body to the song. But when he looks around the crowd seems to be ice cold. He wonders why nobody dances to the song and starts questioning himself whether it is appropriate to dance in an event like this. He glances to Leo and his beau just gives him an awkward smile. Neymar feels a little embarrassed by himself so he stops dancing and sits quietly like the rest of the audience.  

 

The next moment Neymar feels energized is during the announcement of the Ballon d'Or winner. Kaká is chosen to present the award this year. Kaká has won the award back in 2007 and he is delighted to be back at this stage. He has even bet 100 dollars with his mates back in Brazil that Cristiano will be the winner despite not winning any awards with Real Madrid. Of course all of his friends laughed at him. But Kaká truly believes that Cristiano's individual effort is good enough to win. Ballon d'Or is an invidual award anyway. The Brazilian is so confident that he could not wait to go back Brazil to collect his winnings and tease his mates. When he opens the envelope, his face turns dark after reading the words 'Lionel Messi' on the card. The former Real Madrid star secretly swears by himself. His face become numb when he announces the winner. Cristiano is not happy with the result either. But since there are cameras everywhere he still need to put on a smile and clap for the winner.

 

It is all smiles for Leo and Neymar. Leo moves from his seat and then turns to to Antonella. Antonella gives him a kiss and Leo goes over to kiss Neymar on the cheek before shaking hands with Cristiano. He is delighted to win the trophy once again. The Argentine gives a small speech when he accepts the award. “It’s a very special moment to be back here, winning another Ballon d’Or, especially after watching from the crowd as Cristiano won last year. It’s incredible win a fifth... more than anything I ever dreamed of as a kid. I want to thank those who voted for me, plus my team-mates. Without them this wouldn’t be possible. Football has always made me learn and grow. Thank you and good evening.”

 

(Kaká 's reaction during the announcement)

 

(Leo is the winner)

 

When the award show ends, Leo and Neymar party with the rest of the players in the post event party. They take unlimited photos and selfies with the trophy, drink a couple of shots while chit chat with each other. When footballers start to become a little tipsy, they decide to call it a day. Everybody else return to their hotel rooms except Leo, who goes to Neymar's room with the Ballon d'Or trophy. He hands the trophy to Neymar and says, "Ney, you deserved it more that I do. Without you and the team, I will not able to win this award."  

 

 

Neymar grins to his lover and replies, "Don't be silly, Leo. This is yours and you deserved this. That is what the jury decided."

 

Leo turns to the trophy and gives a long stare. He sighs. "If only 5 Ballon d'Or could exchange for a World Cup. That would be nice. No. That would be perfect."

 

Neymar glances to his lover and twitches his eyes. He asks, "So the World Cup is the most important thing in the world? The only thing that matters?" 

 

"Of course. That's like the ultimate prize." Leo replies.

 

"So what about me? Is the World Cup more important than me? Which one is more important? Me or the World Cup?" Neymar questions him with a higher tone.

 

"Oh come on, Ney." says Leo, trying to avoid the question.

 

"Me or the World Cup?" Neymar asks again. He nails Leo's eyes closely, pushing Leo for an answer.

 

Leo is stunned by Neymar's stare. He takes a deep breath and exhales, before answering him with a soft smile.

 

"You. You are the only thing that matters."


	2. Cover Art

[ ](http://s1289.photobucket.com/user/Yvonne_Chia/media/Book%20Cover/matters_zps6nxarica.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by a Tumblr post "Joachim Löw voted for Manuel Neuer is the only thing that matters." 
> 
> I was super bitter about last year's awards and this year seems to be so much better. Mainly because I wouldn't care who wins it. Of course there are some interesting stuff such as Neymar and his hat, Leona Lewis, Paul Pogba and his mom... I try to make it as real and believable as I could. Hopefully there are no errors! :D
> 
> Neymessi is a strong ship that sails by itself and it just pokes me to write this :D I wanted to write it since the award show came out and I somehow dragged myself until now to write this piece :D
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
